the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Turf Wars
'Mission Details' *'Date': 26/05/2013 *'Submitted by': Ty Nara *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Levi Yuki (TOS), Orr (OS) *'Recapper': Levi Yuki *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Ty Nara *Amaya Hozuki *Kazuki Itou 'Mission Profile' 'Goal:' Win the turf war between the gangs in the northern land of Lightning. 'Story:' Ty Nara used to be in a gang in the northern land of Lightning. This gang seems to be in a turf war with another gang in the neighbourhood. Ty's gang asked for Ty and his friends help in this turf war, which Ty agreed to. They will meet a man from Ty's gang to lead them to the turf war. 'Mission Recap' The team heads to the northern land of Lightning to meet with the man from Kiyoshi's gang. The man seems to recognize Ty and walks the team over to the combat zone. They take of their headbands, so that they won't be recognized. There seems to be some hostility between Ty and Amaya. Noting of Amaya's blood rage. The man explains that both gangs are just some mobsters and that they should not be a problem for the ninja, however he has heared rumors the enemy gang hired a ninja. After a while the team meets with a part of Ty's old gang and its leader Reshin. Reshin explains their plan. There is apparantly a main battle field where most of the battle is taking place. Most of the mobsters will head out to there together with Kazuki and Amaya. They will be the main attacking force, meanwhile Renshin and Ty will sneak around the back and flank their troops. They all head out. Amaya seems reluctant about killing people. The gangsters mock her about this as they head out. Ty heads out and he and Renshin see a guard in a tree and Ty continues to shoot him down. He sees a big tent. There are two guards in front of it and one guard in a tree watching the tent. Renshin takes out the guard in the tree and he and Ty sneak to the guards near the tent and assasinate them. Amaya, Kazuki and the mobsters arrive at the battle field. They see multiple mobsters from Ty's gang all impaled by what seem to be big senbon. In the distance they see a cloud ninja throwing those senbon around with great skill killing multiple mobsters Renshin heads into the tent, but is immediatly killed by the mob leader who uses Lightning style: Lightning snake jutsu to form a solid snake made of electricity. Renshin bashes into the tent wall and lies motionless against the tarp. Ty throws his rang at the mob leader, though the mob leader deflects it with his combat knife. It still causes a small cut along his cheek and it cuts open the tarp behind him as it flies behind him. The mob leader fires his lightning style: Lightning snake at Ty. Ty rolls backwards as the lightning snake goes just over him and keeps on charging taking the tent with it. It fires through exploding in a flash burning the tent. Ty fires an arrow from his crossbow, but the mob leader easily deflects it with his combat knife running lightning over it. He comes charging towards Ty. He stabs his knife in Ty's gut, but before he puts power behind the stab he suddenly stabs, causing the blade to only enter 2 cm. As Ty looks the Rang he had thrown had pierced the mob leaders chest through his back. The man dies on top of Ty. The senbon man sees the group of people and throws multiple big senbons at them. He kills all the mobsters, but Amaya hides behind cover, but still gets a scratch on her arm. Ty tries to deflect the senbon, but the senbon lodges itself in Kazuki's shoulder. Amaya makes a small cloud and shoots lightning at the senbon man, while Ty jumps behind cover. The senbon man jumps behind a small brick wall to take cover for the lightning, though the lightning breaks the wall and throws the bricks on the senbon man, but this doesn't seriously injure him. The man chrages towards the two at great speeds holding his senbon like claws. Amaya uses her static remnant jutsu to send a clone towards the senbon man and Kazuki charges to him with a sword. The senbon man throws his senbon at the clone causing it to explode. Causing a big explosion. In this explosion Amaya jumps backwards and Kazuki throws his lightning blade at the senbon guy. The explosion blows all three back, but the senbon man and Kazuki get several burns and the lightning blade hits the senbon man. It creates a deep gash in his arm and causes his body to spasm. Amaya uses her huge water scroll to summon a torrent of water and Kazuki uses water fang jutsu. Before it hits the senbon man uses shadow senbon jutsu to send multiple cloned big senbon to their way. After he fires it the water fang hits and kills him almost instantly. Amaya and Kazuki both try to jump behind the same tree. Amaya gets hit by three big senbons and one goes straight through her leg. Kazuki jumps behind the tree, but before he can big senbon hit him. 2 in his right leg, 1 in his left arm and 1 in his right shoulder. They see senbon fly almost everywhere and hear thumping as the senbo hits the tree they're taking cover behind. As they look around they see the water combined with the blood and dirt causing a filthy red mud. All enemies are dead and the ninja remained only slightly injured.(no cost though) Category:Mission